Foreign Relations
by Chibi Pyro Duo
Summary: Years ago Ron Weasly met Usagi Tskino. Now Usagi is in London working for the Ministry of Magic. Ron has taken these years and fallen in love with the blonde haired witch. So what's keeping him from sweeping her off of her feet. She just started datin


Title: Foreign Relations

Author: Chibi Pyro Duo

Theme: 35

Summary: Ron and Usagi met each other the summer after Ron's fifth year. Years later they are still friends. Usagi moved to England to intern at the Ministry. Everything is going great for Ron until Harry asks Usagi out on a date. A wonderful smashing love triangle.

Pairing/Character: Harry/Usagi/Ron

Rating: PG-13 for language

Disclaimer: I, Chibi Pyro Duo, do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Both belong to their respected authors and publication companies.

Foreign Relations

By: Chibi Pyro Duo

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon

Ron Weasly, youngest son of Molly and Arthur Weasly, strolled down Diagon Alley, eyeing the Quiditch shop greedily. Oh how he would love to ride one of those brooms for an hour at the least. He stuck his hands in his pockets feeling the small coins in it.. There was no way he could afford a minute on one of those brooms.

He bumped into something, "Ouch" He looked down to see a short blonde haired girl on her bottom, her bags all over the stone walkway.

"Terribly sorry!" said Ron quickly, getting on his hands and knees picking up her dropped bags. He helped her up, "Terribly terribly sorry about that."

The blonde smiled brightly at him and spoke with a strange accent, "That alright, I watch were I go next time."

Ron gave a start, he had met foreigners before, but never with this accent, and this badly broken up English, "I'm sorry this may be rude, but what accent do you have there? Is it Italian, or Dutch?"

The girl shook her head waving her wild blonde hair everywhere, "Japanese, I from Japan. Father lives here, I come visit him during summer."

Ron smiled, "I've never met someone from Japan before, what school is there?"

"Juban, I live Tokyo."

"Juban Magic School? I've never heard of that."

"No silly, I no go Magic School, I go, sorry what English word for non-magical people?"

"Muggle."

"Yes, I go muggle school. So I only learn magic during summer."

Ron frowned, "So your mother has no idea you're a witch?"

"No, she clueless as me in car class."

Ron shook his head in confusion, "So I guess your dad teaches you magic then."

"Yes."

A drawling voice interrupted his conversation, "Well, well Weasly what do we have here? You pick up a new friend?"

"Bugger off Malfoy!"

The new blonde rounded the other blonde, "Well seems, reasonable, why don't you come join someone with class."

"Me think red-head have plenty class twit!"

"Oh never mind, she cannot even speak proper English."

"Nitwit, you big fat twit, with no class. Leave presence before call father I must."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Pleasure to leave."

Ron stuck his tongue out a Malfoy's back, "Bloody brilliant, I don't know how you did it. Usually he'd just come up with more insults."

"Is gift."

"Do you want to go get some ice-cream or something?"

Her eyes lit up, "Ever do I!" She grabbed Ron's arm, "Name is Usagi Tskino, but father says English given name is Serena, so call Serena please."

Ron laughed a little, "That sounds easier to say. I'm Ron. Ron Weasly."

It had been four years since that day, during the summer of his fifth year that he had met Usagi Tskino, Serena. They had written to each other often over the school year. People often accused him of having a romantic love affair, with all the mysterious letters he got clearly from a female who had a penchant for bright pink envelopes. He hated to disappoint them but it wasn't like that. At least, not yet. Ronald Weasly, youngest male of the clan Weasly, was in fact in love, well not love, but extreme like. His Japanese friend had blossomed the summer right after they had gotten out of school (a late bloomer as the Muggle's called it.) Not that she was not pretty before, but now she was stunning. No longer did she speak in broken English, and she had all but ridden herself of her distinctive accent, her hair was longer and a brighter shade of blonde, while her big blue eyes stood out like sapphire in a dark den. She had grown from an awkward teenager into a young adult, just like him. He was no longer scrawny but had decent muscles on him, and his red hair had become somewhat tamable. But he loved her for more than just her looks, he liked how he could talk to her about anything. Well almost anything. He had kept one big secret in his life from her, Harry Potter. He liked how Serena praised him for everything, and having a best friend like Harry Potter, might shift her focus from him to his best friend. It's not that he was bitter and selfish, far from it (usually), but Ron thought he deserved at least one person in his life thinking he was the hero rather than the bumbling sidekick.

He currently lived with his best friend Harry Potter, who was currently getting ready to go on a date with some girl Hermione had set him up with. He, himself, had moved onto a life in the Ministry, after his "career" in Quiditch bombed –he wasn't bad at Quiditch, he just didn't like the pressure that the professional sport put on him. So he had chosen a career in the Magical Law Enforcement Department as a lawyer. Yes he Ronald Weasly was a lawyer, a fairly decent one at that. Well he wasn't a lawyer yet, he was really only an intern for Tyler Watson, chief public prosecutor of the great country of England, for the Ministry of Magic. But someday he would be able to take over for one of the Ministry lawyers. Well as soon as there was a spot open.

Harry on the other hand had chosen a career as a professional Seeker on the Canons Quiditch team, leading them into several victories in a row making Ron burst with pride. Hermione had chosen a career as a doctor at St. Mugo where she was currently interning. Serena had chosen her path in the Foreign Relations Department, at the Ministry, which proved useful since she could speak several different languages, although some more poorly than others. She was currently an intern just like the rest of her peers in the Ministry (minus the Aurors) Serena had decided to move to England after she had graduated from her muggle school at 18, and wanted to complete her magical education where she was introduced to the current head of the Foreign Relations Department Alexander Ecoute, who was impressed by her skills and offered her a job as an intern in his department.

"Hey Harry, who you going out with tonight?"

"I don't know, one of Hermione's nurse friends. I really wish she would stop setting me up with these bimbos really, to think a girl of her intelligence would work with people like that."

Ron shook his head. Harry's poor luck had become even poorer as the years went by with girls. They were all currently 21 and looking for someone to settle down and get married to. Well he was, he wasn't so sure about Harry. If only he could get the courage up to ask Serena out on a date, he was sure she was the one he wanted to be with, "Sorry mate, nothing I can do there. I've got mock trail tomorrow and I absolutely despise the opposing council so I can't loose."

"Up against Malfoy again?"

"Yes!" Ron gnashed his teeth in anger, not only had he and Malfoy chosen the same career path, they had ended up interning under the same man, Mister Watson, not only that but the Ministry was only going to be able to hire one of them before the other could be promoted, so both worked hard to one-up the other. This mock trial would just be another competition between them.

"Sorry mate, I'd go curse him for you, but better just to get him drunk so he'll have a bloody hangover tomorrow."

"Good idea, I wonder if I could send a stripper over and poison him."

"Now your thinking, well I've got to go I'm meeting this girl in about half and hour at Maire's, the Italian restaurant downtown, I'll talk to ya when I get home."

"Bye Harry." Ron preceded to go through his papers examining the documents and evidence, their was rumor that because Umbridge was retiring their would be a promotion coming up, and he wanted to make sure he'd be able to one-up Malfoy as many times as he possibly could before then. Knowing the little ferret though he would buy his way onto the council, he could almost scream, how he hated Malfoys.

Harry's emerald green eyes sank to the table as his date continued to babble on about trivial things, "And then he was like, Katy I can't see you anymore. And that was my last relationship. What was yours?"

Harry's eyes glanced briefly at the brown eyes across form him, "Hmm, oh umm I haven't had one in a while."

"Oh…"her eyes shifted nervously across the restaurant, "So, what was it like fighting the Dark Lord."

Harry sighed, it always came back to this, Harry fecking Potter the boy-who-lived, and killed. But for some reason Harry's luck was for him today, "umm waitress." He grabbed the waitress walking by.

"Yes?" Her blue eyes showed a bit of agitation at being pulled to a table not even hers.

"Could I get another glass of pop?"

The blonde's expression pulled itself into a fake grin, "Of course sir." The blonde walked away slowly, but he could vaguely hear her voice, "Charlie! Take care of your own damn tables!"

His date obliviously to the fact continued, "So what are you studying to be."

"Actually I'm a Quiditch player now."

The red head grimaced, "You mean you're an athlete, not an Auror?"

"No."

"Oh." The blonde waitress slammed a class of pop on the table, interrupting the awkward silence, "Here sir."

His date sniffed, "Rude."

The blonde's long hair whipped around as he was about to say something when a waiter bumped her out of the way, probably to avoid her saying something she would regret, "I'm sorry about the wait, here's your check sir and your dessert."

Katy glanced over at the waiter looking him up and down, "I'm sorry but I'm not hungry anymore."

The waiter's pleasant smiled turn tight faced like his co-worker, "Of course miss I'll take that from you then." The waiter took it from the table and handed it to the blonde. They both left the table.

Harry's eyes met back with his date who yawned, "Oh look at the time, it's 8:00, I'd better get home Early shift tomorrow and all."

"Right."

Katy got up, "Be a dear and take the check, I'll pay you back later."

Harry rolled his eyes as he watched the girl leave. _Right like they'll be a later. _ Harry paid for the check, and got out of his seat.

He accidentally knocked into the blonde waitress on his way out of the restaurant, "Sorry."

The blonde picked up a couple of dished that she had been carrying; "It's okay I should have been watching were I was going."

Harry helped her, "Well let me make it up to you. I'm sorry it's just I've had a really rotten evening. It'd hate to spoil yours."

"That might be the cheesiest pick up line I've ever heard."

Harry smiled weakly, "It wasn't an attempt I guess, and I just felt bad."

The blonde flashed a smiled, "Okay, I've just been cut from the list let me finish up these last tables and I'll be on my way."

"Thanks ummm… what's your name?"

She flashed an uneasy smile, "Serena. Yours?"

"Harry."

Okay Ron, you can do this, all you have to do is go over and have a casual conversation with her. Oh she's wearing the red robes today, she knows that, that's my favorite robe that she owns. No, focus! Don't focus on anything below the neck. Good okay face, eyes no those eyes draw me in and will swallow me.

"Ron are you okay?" asked Serena.

Ron blushed, "Uh yeah, um Serena."

She lifted her head from her work, "Yeah."

"I was wondering…umm..well…what are you doing tonight?"

She blinked, "I'm going out why?"

"Oh nothing, I thought we might be able to catch a Quditch game or something."

Serena smiled, "Maybe some other time, I've got a lot of paperwork right now and I had a long night at the restaurant last night. How about we hang out tomorrow afternoon, I don't work again until Monday night."

Ron plastered a fake smile on his face, "Yeah, sure." _Way to go Romeo._

Ron picked up another glass from the bar as he listened to his coworkers Christopher, David, and Draco. The four interns were out and about visiting their favorite bar after a long hard day's work. Of course Ron usually would not have been out with them, but Harry was out on another date, probably some skinny blonde again, thought Ron. Speaking of skinny blondes Serena was also out on a date, or else he would be hanging out with her instead of these twits, not that Chris and David were bad, more like Malfoy had been a horrible influence on the two younger interns. And currently he was getting sloshed.

Chris patted him awkwardly on the back with his slurred speech a little on the heavy side, "Ron, who's that blonde that you know in the FR department again? Serela, Serene, Selena…"

"Serena."

"Right, does she have a boyfriend? I'd like to get a piece of that if you know what I mean."

Malfoy joined in, encouraging the behavior of the two drunker interns, "Yes Weasly do tell, does that half-blood date anyone? Who would be caught dead with her?"

David shook his head laughing, "You care too much about blood Malfoy, Serena's got a hot ass and big…" David made a crude gesture with his hands.

Ron started getting angry, "Don't talk about my friend like that Frost. Like she would be caught dead dating any of you."

Chis grinned, "Right so who would she date Weasly, you?"

Malfoy sneered, "Right she'd more likely date Potter." He pointed towards a table in the back of the bar, where a blonde, who looked strikingly like Serena was kissing a man with messy black hair. Both smiled at each other as they broke apart and Ron saw that Malfoy was right, that was Serena and Harry. Ron started feeling effects of the alcohol that he had drunk all rushing forward. All the control he had fought for was out of the window with this sight, "Aww it's okay baby Weasly, I'm sure you can find someone else to moon over."

Ron punch Malfoy, "Shut the hell up Malfoy!" He took another shot of alcohol and walked over to the couple in a drunken rage, "You." He punched Harry, making him flip over in his chair, "I thought you were my friend. How dare you even think of touching her."

"Harry!" Serena rushed to Harry's side helping hi up, "What the hell are you doing Ron!"

Ron screamed, "Every time I set out to do something, or find something that's all my own, bloody Harry brilliant Potter has to rush in and take it away from me." Ron's fiery blue eyes starred into Harry's glowing green, "I am bloody tired of you taking away everything from me. You took away my confidence, my pride, and everything else I owned."

Harry calmly went forward, "Ron…listen….mate. I didn't even know you knew Serena."

"Like hell you didn't!"

Harry stood up to him, "Listen Ron, you're just drunk, let's get you home."

Ron yelled, "I am not drunk!"

Harry leaned in and whispered to him, "Ron people are starring, let's get you…"

"I don't care if they hear me in the Americas! I AM NOT DRUNK!"

Harry held onto his ground, confidant that if push came to shove he could take the taller man, "Ron, let's get you home and in bed and I'm sure we'll all laugh about this in the morning."

Ron took a swing at him again, "Like hell you will!"

Serena swooped forward and slapped him, "Ronald Weasly stop being such a twit, you drunken idiot. Harry and I didn't even know each other until a few weeks ago. You bloody crud, why didn't you ever tell me you were friends with Harry. I mean not just because he's Harry Potter, but because he's your best friend you dolt." She walked over to Ron, "You bloody twit." She slapped him again and stormed out of the bar.

Ron looked at Harry, "So now you've done it again!" He then passed out.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Bloody drunken dolt."

Ron shifted on the hard couch, the lumps were so uncomfortable. He shifted again rolling over this time, until he hit the cold tile floor. Ron groaned as he found a pounding headache and a large booming voice calling his name, "Ron, Ron, Ron, I know you're up." Ron pulled the blanket down with him and covered himself up, "Ron you dolt wake up." Ron cracked an eye open ever so slightly and closed them swiftly from the reddish light.

A foot softly connected with his stomach, "Twit."

Ron rolled over and sat up with his eyes clutched closed, "Close…blinds." He slurred.

He heard hard stone steps going towards the windows and the light disappeared, "Thanks."

He cracked his eyes open again to see Harry giving him a heated glare, his green eyes seemed to be burning alive in the darkness, "Here" He shoved a pill into one of Ron's hand and in the other gave him an ice-cold glass of water, he mumbled, "Thanks again."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You may be a drunk angry dolt, but you're still my mate."

Ron held his head, "Sorry about last night, I just lost control."

Harry rubbed the bruise on his bare chest, "Really, I thought you were just expressing your extreme hatred. For a second I thought Malfoy had possessed you."

Ron wrapped the thin blanket around him as he shivered with the thought, "I just, well, mate, and I guess I owe you an explanation. You see I've known Serena for about four or five years now, you remember those mysterious letters I received my sixth year. Well those were from her. And over time I guess I started to develop feelings for her, and after she moved back to England I guess those feelings just got bigger. Harry, mate., I never meant to keep it from you, or her, but it just never came up and…"

"You were afraid the bloody brilliant Golden Boy would steal her away into the night. Wasn't that what you wanted to say?"

Ron dropped his head concentrating on making the room stop spinning, "Yes, Harry you know I've always been jealous of you mate, even if you are my best friend, you were always Harry bloody brilliant Potter, the defeater of the Dark Lord, and a hundred other titles."

"That I would gladly give up."

"I know mate, but you seem so good at everything and I just wanted something that wasn't with you…"

"Right, but Ron I want to let you know, that because you kept her from me we ended up meeting anyway. And because I didn't know you liked her or even knew her I developed feelings for her as well. Ron, mate, just because you like her doesn't mean I don't either. In a way the only reason I went for her was because you kept us a secret from one another."

"What do you mean!" Ron tried to stand up, but the dizzying got worse so he sat down on the couch.

"I'm not giving up on her, just because you like her too."

Ron's eyes light alive, "You bloody fool, I wouldn't give you the satisfaction. I wouldn't give into your pity if you paid me. I'll steal her away from you, watch!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "If you want." Harry smirked, "You haven't even dated since Hogwarts, I'll enjoy seeing this."

Ron stood up and attempted to storm out of the room into his own, but only attempted to hobble along.

Harry shook his head, he knew it was wrong to attack his friend when he wasn't even able to open his eyes, but hell he was tired of being the understanding one, the one who has to forgive, for once he wanted to be able to loose his temper. And he wasn't going to let Ron win this with his temper. If he wanted Serena he would have to earn her. Harry chuckled, it sounded like he almost wanted Ron to try. He really didn't, Serena was something that didn't come around more than once in a lifetime. She was amazing, brilliant, he hadn't felt this happy in a while and wanted to stay happy for as long as he could. He chuckled again, he was being selfish, but for once he didn't care.

Ron groaned again as his alarm clock went off, he would defiantly have to call in sick today. Of course the excuse didn't work, often, they really should be a day for getting to drunk the night before. He slapped the alarm clock and he got up groggy. He staggered over to the fireplace, "Inferio." Little sparks of flame came out of his wand, he grappled for the Floo Powder and flooed his boss.

A flame head appeared, "Weasly, where are you? Oh Weasly, what the hell happened to you, calling in sick I suppose?" Ron nodded his head, "Well I suppose you look like you just got dumped, I'll let you off today, make sure to get dumped on Saturday next time so you can mope on your day off." The flame head disappeared.

"Mister Watson, I'm not coming in today. No I'm sorry, I'm really sick. No it's okay I'll try and find my best mate and the girl of my dreams together on a date while I'm drunk on a Saturday next time." He staggered over to his bed again and slept for the next five hours and laid in bed for another five before he even got out of bed and got dressed.

Harry poked his head into Ron's room, "Ron, there's someone here to see you."

Ron pulled up his pants, "Who."

Serena walked though the door, "I was wondering if we could talk." Harry glared at Ron, before backing out and closing the door.

Ron sat down on his bed, "Well?"

Serena glared at him, her brilliant blue eyes were like ice, "That's all you have to say after the scene you made last night! I was not drunk, my wand. And then not showing up to work. I was laughed out of the Law department because I was looking for you. I swear Malfoy is going to get his one day."

Ron chuckled, before Serena directed her glare at him again, "That doesn't mean you're off the hook. What the hell was that about last night? You just show up out of no where and crash my date."

Ron blushed, "Look Serena, I know that what I did was irrational, but give me some slack I was drunk as hell."

Serena gave him a look that said she did not buy a word he was saying, "I know you Ron, and you are not an angry drunk, you speak your mind when you're drunk. So obviously you are mad, but don't want to tell me."

Ron's ears turned red, "Look Serena, you're right, I was wrong, but why didn't you tell me you were dating Harry."

"Oh don't try and put the blame on my Ronald Weasly. Why didn't you tell me you were best friends with Harry!"

Ron got up from his bed in rage, "Because I was afraid of losing you to Harry Potter! Because in all the time I've known Harry I've always come second best, in grades, in salary, in everything. I'm not even Malfoy's main rival, Harry is. I was afraid of loosing you, one of the best things that had happened to me." Ron took a deep breath as his face deepened in color.

Serena's eyes got big, "What do you mean I'm the best thing that has happened to you? Afraid of loosing me. Ron what are you talking about?"

Ron took another deep breath, "Serena, Usagi, I love you, well I guess I extremely like you."

Serena's eyes got bigger, "Ron, why are you telling me this now. I mean, is it just to fight with Harry, even…" Ron's lips cut her off. Yes Ronald Weasly had done the most impulsive thing in his life. Perhaps it was the lingering effects of the alcohol, or even his fear of loosing her, but for some reason he was compelled to do the most romantic thing his mind could come up with, kissing her.

He quickly backed away blushing again, "I'm sorry." He managed to squeak out. He flung the door open and ran out of the room and his apartment.

Serena still in shock sat down on the bed. And Harry came running in, "Serena are you alright? I saw Ron running from the room, did you yell at him, did you slap him? Serena are you okay?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

Serena looked up at Harry, blue met green for a split second when she quickly looked away, her cheeks quickly rose into flames, "He kissed me." Her squeak was almost as high as Ron's had been.

Harry on the other hand was not amused or embarrassed by the situation, he was rather livid, "HE DID WHAT!" Harry's eyes glowed with his Gryffindor rage, "That bloody bastard, after I trusted him to do the right thing. Oh he's going to get it next time I see him he…"

Serena cut him off by grabbing his hand, "Harry I need to think some things over." She stood up and quickly pecked him on the cheek, and left.

Harry stood in the middle of the room still in dismay, she needs to thinks about things. She couldn't possibly hold feelings for Ron in return could she? No, I'm sure she doesn't. Oh hell what did Ron expect for me to step aside and from something so wonderful and say, "Here you go have my blessings." Although I didn't really expect her to react like that. Oh no, what if…. what if she actually want to be with Ron? What if I'm her second choice! No I love her, she's been the light of my life for the last couple of weeks. I haven't' been able to relax like that in front of a girl like that in so long. Harry sat down on his bed, "Ron what the hell have you created?"

Harry sat one Hermione's couch drinking hot tea chatting about trivial things, her words rolled off of him like waves. All he had to d was find the right moment so he could get his advice.

"Harry how was your date with Katy a couple of weeks ago, she didn't want to talk about it. Was it really that bad? You should really learn how to open up. Oh you're not even listening are you?" Harry smiled weakly, "Okay then, why don't you tell me the real reason you're here. The famous Quidditch player never has time for his friends anymore, so what do you need to talk about?"

Harry ginned sheepishly, "Well Hermione, it's about Ron."

"Oh don't tell me you two have had another row? What happened this time? Did you leave the oven on again, or did he do something insensitive, or did you? Oh never mind start at the beginning then I'll decide."

He sighed, Hermione would be Hermione, "Well, I met this girl a couple of weeks ago. She was really great. But a couple of days ago I found out that this girl has had secret contact with Ron for a about four years now."

"The infamous secret love letters of the sixth year."

"Yeah this is the girl. Well apparently Ron held feelings for her and when she and I were on a date a couple of days ago we ran into Ron when he was drunk as hell, and when I say drunk I mean he was over the edge of last New Years Eve."

"Wow, now that is drunk."

"Well he had a bloody cow about the whole thing creating a scene. Then he passed out. He woke up the next morning and we _talked_ it out."

"Yelled and screamed."

"And it turns out Ron has like slash loved this girl for about two years now. But of course I didn't know that, and now I like her to, I mean I really like this girl Hermione. I like her, like getting old together and getting married and having a bunch of little munchkins running around like."

"Those of us in touch with reality call that love."

Harry blushed, "Okay, so I love this girl. So the day after Ron confessed his love, the girl came over to talk to Ron. Where Ron in turn confessed his love her again and kissed her. Can you believe he had the nerve to…"

"Harry, please your getting irrational."

"Sorry, well that's pretty much it, how do I keep the girl without loosing Ron as well."

Hermione sipped on her tea, "You don't."

"What!"

"Can I have girls name?"

"Serena. What do you mean?"

"Harry, I've known you and Ron forever, and I know you well enough to know that you both are as stubborn as mules. Both of you will not give up on Serena, and I'm sure one of you will "win" as you say, and that is degrading to the entire female gender that you make it a conversation."

Harry sighed, "You're ranting."

"So…what I'm trying to say is that, you two will probably not have a lot of choice in this. Obviously it is Serena's move that will further things along. From what you're saying Harry, she likes you a lot, but she may also harbor secret feelings for Ron as well."

"What their best friends?"

"Best friends can have crushes on each other. I mean look at me, I had crushed on both of you at some point in our school careers."

"What?"

"Well since it is behind us, I had a crush on you during second and fifth year. While I had a crush on Ron during fourth and sixth year."

"That's funny."

"Why?"

"Well don't tell Ron I told you this, but he had a crush on your during forth thru sixth year as well."

Hermione giggled, "That is funny. Now about you and Ron, I've seen the both of you have row after row and you eventually see reason and make-up, so just follow what works. Go home, both of you apologize to each other and then calmly talk things out. And talk o Serena what ever you do. Because as I said, she will have to be the one to make the next move."

Harry sighed, "That's not what I wanted to hear."

"Did you want to hear that you had first claim, or some other masculine things like that and say she's yours If you want to hear that go to Dean or Seamus. Now go home and make-up with Ron."

Harry gave other sigh, "Fine."

Serena had buried herself in a mound of paperwork. Foreign Ambassadors coming in was a pain in the ass. Not only could they not speak English like Ambassadors were suppose to do, she was expected to entertain them, while still making her tiresome work schedule at the restaurant. Intern pay and the job sucks to say the least. Not only had Alex given her full responsibility for the French Ambassador coming in, French was not a language she spoke well. Sure she had taken French when she was learning English, but learning English and French at the same time was also a pain in the ass. Not only did she not speak French well, she was thinking about Ron. She blushed, where had that thought come from. Her eyes flickered to a picture of the two of them at a lake resort they had gone to, it was a muggle picture, most people didn't understand her fascination with muggle pictures, they were so boring and stood still they said, but she liked it.

Her eyes also flickered over to a newspaper clipping of Harry waving the Snitch around after he had won his game last week. She sighed, why was life so complicated. hell this would only happen to her, it was like the time she had gone out with Mamoru and the albino kid Diamond wanted to go out her so he continued to sabotage dates, make him look guilty. She even suspected that he had locked Mamoru in the closet with the transfer student Ann (of course that could be another whole set of stalker problems on Mamoru's end) They had broken it off because of these wonderful stalker problems and moved to completely different countries to get rid of them.

She closed her eyes feeling a headache coming on. There was no way she would be able to choose between those two, considering they were best friends didn't help much either. It just made things more complicated.

She leaned back in her chair, and a knock came from the door, "Enter."

A skinny brown-haired man staggered into the room, "Helloz Ozage.:

Serena closed her eyes again, and here was the next bane of her existence, "Please call me Serena, are you Monsieur Rayner?"

"Oui, je…pardon mademoiselle, my name iz Marc Rayner."

"Bonjour Monsieur, Ca va?"

His eyes widened in surprise, "Bien, et toi?

"Mal, il y a une tea dans sa tasse.

"Est-que tu as une coffe?"

"Oui, I'm sorry I'm not sure I could kept this up Monsieur." She smiled sheepishly, "I only was able to learn so much French before I went back to Japan during my years here."

"Non, non, tu parles tres bein. Je…I mean, you are better than mozt I meet in England."

"Merci, but I actually must ask you to go to Alexander Ecoute's office, he is just down the hallway, I will see you soon though."

"Salut, Serena." He walked out of the office."

Serena sat down thankful that that was over, "I don't know why Alex made me the escort he's the one who speaks French, give me someone from Japan or China, or even India, I can do that." Another knock came from her door, "Monsieur, je suis travieller. Tu drout quatre la porte."

A red head poked his head into the room, "What are you rambling about?"

Serena's eyes widened, Ron, what was she going to do, continue to speak in French of course, "Il y a une porte. Sault."

Harry poked his head in the door under Ron, "She's gone bonkers."

"Out! It means get out, there is the door, see you later." She got up from her desk and went to shove the door closed.

"But wait we come in peace," shouted Harry.

"Please Serena, just hear us out," pleaded Ron.

Serena felt a headache coming along, how did Hermione do it all those years, "Alright, but if I hear one ultimatum, like choose now you're both out of my office."

Harry and Ron quickly ran in, "She's good." commented Harry.

"It's scary sometimes."

Serena's eye twitched, but then softened, what were these two up to, "Okay boys what are you up to?"

Ron's smile tensed up clearly not liking what he was about to do, "Well Serena you see, you realize we put you in a dilemma of sorts right?"

Harry's smiled tighter as well not liking the idea anymore than Ron, "So we came up with a solution."

"If I hear the word choose I'll light you both on fire.'

Harry's green eyes twinkled nervously, "We want you to select one of us." Serena's sapphire blue eyes turned red with anger before Ron chimed in, "no now, later."

She sat back down clearly debating what she was going to do with these two, she nodded for Ron to continue, "You see Serena, we both really like you, and for the sake of our friendship and Harry and mine, we wanted to give you a chance, you see we haven't seen you though this entire experience and well, we were wondering…"

This time Harry chimed in, "What we want is for you to date both of us at the same time." Serena shook her head, "Serena, please, look it's for three months, to see who you like better, or have a better chance for a romantic relationship, or whatever thing I can say that won't make you hurl something at us.

Serena sighed and shook her head again, "I couldn't do that to you two, it would feel like cheating on either of you."

Ron's blue eyes pleaded with Serena, "Please Serena, we already promised to not get jealous with each other, it's a no bards hold rule, you can go however far you want, we want you to forget about the other one while your on the date with one, then see who you like the best r have the most feelings for or whatever girls do."

Serena put her head into her hands, "And whose brilliant idea was this?"

"Hermione," They both chorused.

_I swear I'm going to meet this girl one day and tell her to stop interfering with our lives. _ She looked up to meet two pleading puppy dog faces, one of green and one of blue, both pleading to be chosen and taken home to be her new pet. Great now she'd have to go along with it, "Alright."

Both boys smiled, "Great." said Ron.

Harry scowled now, "We flipped a coin to see who would get the first date, it's Ron. So you two plan it, I'll see you at home Ron."

Harry got up and left the office.

Serena sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day, "Alright what should I wear?"

Ron shrugged, "Just regular clothes."

Serena paced in front of her fireplace, she was wearing just "regular" clothes like Ron had asked and was frowning because he was late, not only was he late, she was ready on time for once in her life.

Her fire suddenly blazed up and out stepped Ron, "I'm sorry I'm late Serena, I had to put the last touches on your surprise." He grinned, "These are for you." He handed her a bouquet of blood red roses.

She smiled and took them from him, "Accio vase." A large painted vase flew over to her and she summoned some water and placed them in the vase, "Thank you very much Ron. So where are we going?"

He smiled deviously, "You're just going to have to find out yourself, via Side Apparation."

Suddenly her face gained a sickly terror, "No, no, no I've Side Apparented with you before and my left arm and leg ended up in India, not a fun experience.

Ron blushed, "Calm down I'm joking," he pulled out a tulip and said, "here's our Port Key." Her face calmed down and settled, she touched the tulip very lightly as Ron whispered, "Portus."

Serena had always hated traveling by Port Key, it was the most disgusting feeling being tossed and turned about on your head and feeling the blood rushing every which way. Finally after what seemed like an agonizing eternity she was thrown down onto a pile of sand, not a comfortable feeling. She groaned thinking of how she was going to have to get all the sand out of every crevice of her body later tonight.

"We're here! announced Ron. She looked around and saw a beautiful ocean rolling up and down in transcending waves of motion. Suddenly the uncomfortable grating sand didn't matter anymore, only the majestic beauty of the scene did, "Wow." Were the only words she could come up with.

Hours later the two were still on the beach, the sun had set and their was a beautiful full moon in the middle of the sky right over them. They both laid on the blanket just starring at the sky.

Serena pointed at one of the constellations, "When I was younger I use to make my own patterns in the stars. That one right there is called the Moon Wand, see it's a big line right out of the right of the moon. Now when the moon is just a crescent the line is longer, but I always imagined a crystal in the crescent of the moon. I use to make up stories about how their use to be a princess on the moon and that's how she ruled, with the crystal moon wand."

Ron smiled, "That's a cool story. I'd like to hear more of them."

She smiled sheepishly, "Well, the Princess of the Moon was loved by all of her subjects. She had eight protectors. But only four protected her directly. These were the princess of Mercury, whose weapon was the harp," she pointed the a constellations to the north of the moon and she drew a harp in the sky, "Venus, whose weapon was a bow and arrow" she drew a bow and a crocked arrow (which Ron scoffed at, and firmly got jabbed in the stomach with Serena's wand.) to the west of the moon. "Jupiter, whose weapon was a bow staff," she outlined the staff with her wand to the east of the moon, "and Mars, whose weapon was a hammer." she outlined the last weapon to the south of the moon. "They all protected and loved the princess. There was an evil force in the galaxy called Chaos," pointed to a part of the sky that was devoid of stars, "This evil entity hated the light, for the only reason that it was the light. Chaos attacked the moon, with the only reason to destroy the goodness that the kingdom exposed to the universe. Chaos attacked the kingdom and won."

Ron frowned, "That's a horrible story, the ending is so sad."

"Yeah, but I like it."

Ron looked over at the angelic blonde. The moon, giving her an ethereal glow.

She turned her head, "Why don't you make up a story?"

Ron looked back up at the sky and pointed to a constellations, "That's the star group called Draco, the dragon. One day the evil dragon dared to try and kidnap the princess from her kingdom. The evil dragon was hunted down and destroyed by the giant dog, Sirius" he pointed to the other constellation of the giant dog, "The end."

Serena frowned, "That never happened."

"So."

"So it never happened."

He turned over onto his side to get a better look at her, "So my story isn't true, but yours is."

She rolled her head over lazily, "That's exactly what…"

Ron pressed his lips against hers gently then pulled away. Her eyes widened a bit and she pulled back, "Ron, I like you, maybe even more than a friend. But don't you think we're rushing it?"

Ron cradled his hand against her head, "I just want the chance to show you that I can give you everything you want or need. I just want a chance to woo you as well."

She diverted her eyes to the ocean, away from the man's eyes, "Listen, just promise me you won't push me okay."

His eyes grew defensive, "I would never do that. I love you to much."

"Don't throw around that word so lightly."

"I don't."

She shook her head, "This fight is pointless." She grabbed Ron's face and pulled him against her, for one rousing rough kiss. All she could see though his red hair was the moon.

Harry had taken her to a lovely restaurant, although coming right out of her job, it may have not been the best idea, but she had been starving.

"That was a very nice meal, thank you Harry."

"Your welcome." He took a sip out of his ice tea, "So tell me why do you have a second job?"

"The Ministry had to cut money somewhere, so it was the intern's salaries that got cut. I had been living in a nice apartment with a cat. It starts to get ridiculous when you have to choose weather to pay rent or to eat, so I got a night job as a waitress. As soon as the Ministry has an opening in the FR department then I'll get a raise, but until then I'll wait tables."

"Would you take a job outside of the FR department."

"I don't so. I defiantly couldn't go to the Law department, all lawyers and Aurors. Not that they don't have a fantastic job, it's just not for me. I think I've always been diplomatic so this work suits me. Although I could take a job as an undersecretary or something, but you've seen the respect they get. I guess I could also work for the Creatures department. You know the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I would probably end up fighting for rights for the people that they persecute, like Centaurs and even the unicorns. Did you know that unicorns can't roam free in the wild, because people have an impulse to hunt them when one even catches their eyes. Even the ones that live in the forest now, have to have a glamour put on them to protect the caretakers mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's absolutely horrid."

"So why didn't you intern there?"

"They didn't want another liberal in their office. I swear."

Harry chuckled, "That sounds like Hermione's doing. She interned there for about a year, before she went to get medical training. She said she couldn't take the politics."

"Well Hermione is a smart girl."

"Yes, she is."

They continued to talk about trivialities until Harry brought up the touchy subject, "So what did you and Ron do?"

"Well, he took me to the beach and we had a picnic."

"Oh." he replied rather coldly.

"Harry, don't get mad at me. You two arranged this deal between the two of you. I like you Harry, a lot, but I also have feelings for Ron. I don't like you both for the same reasons, but I do. A lot."

Harry sighed, "Yeah I know I'm sorry, let's go." He put the check up on the table and paid the bill.

They walked out of the restaurant and Harry got his broom out of his pocket, and enlarged it. He mounted it and offered her a hand, but she placed herself behind Harry just fine. She gripped his midsection tightly and he lifted off into the sky. She shut her eyes tightly. She loved the feeling of the wind in her hair, but the height terrified her. She rested her head against Harry's back knowing for certain that nothing would ever happen to her with him protecting her.

Serena sat in her room, holding her head, how would she ever choose. She couldn't. She loved the two men in her life. She really did. Harry was kind, and gentle, he made her feel safe and special. Ron was like an adventure, always something new always something exciting, he knew her better than even her own father had.

She rolled onto her bed and looked out of the window. The moon glowed brightly comforting her. She looked at it and asked for its advice.

"Ron, where are you taking me." He covered her eyes with his hands.

"You'll see." He smiled. He lifted his hands and showed her his house, "Welcome to the Burrow."

Molly Weasly waddled outside and gave a high pitched squeal, "Oh Ron, your home, oh and you brought your girlfriend. Hello love." she kissed Ron on the cheek.

Serena smiled, "So family night at the Weasly house?"

"Yep."

A sea of redheads escorted Serena into the house where she was bombarded.

Ron grinned and introduced them all. First there was his little sister Ginny, who was easy to spot being the only female redhead in the room. Next were Bill and his wife Fleur with their two redheaded children Sirius and Albus. Then there was the second oldest Charlie with his girlfriend from Romania. Next came the two hyper active twins Fred and George commenting, "Wow Ron, how'd you manage this."

"Don't mind him I'm the more mature out of the two of us."

"I'm older."

"Only by five lousy minutes."

The final one was still and quiet at the table, Percy. He looked up at her and bowed his head politely.

Stumbling down the stairs was Ron's father Arthur. He continued to stumble towards her, "Happy to meet you just delighted."

Serena smiled, "Happy to meet you to sir. I just love all the work you do in your department."

Arthur blushed, "Oh it's nothing really, just fiddle and fuddle."

"No I think it's wonderful. I considered going to that department when I got offered an internship at the Ministry, except that they said you didn't offer internships in that department."

Arthur scowled, "Oh never mind them." he broke back into a smile, "So Ron tells us that you have a muggle mother, so you would know all about elasticity."

"That's electricity. And yes, but I'm afraid I can't explain the finer points of it. But I can tell you about the muggle school system, and the muggle government. Plus how airplanes work."

"Airplanes, is that anything like the flying ships that you have."

"Yes."

Hours later Ron was dropping Serena off at her house, laughing gaily, "Oh I never knew how much fun your family was Ron."

"They're okay. I mean growing up it was hard."

"Yes I remember the letters. Percy's being a git. Fred and George opened a joke shop. And Bill is dating that scarlet woman Fleur."

Ron's ears got a bit red on the tips as they sat on the couch, "Well what did you expect, I was a bit of a git myself growing up."

"You were never a git to me."

"Yeah well I didn't feel like losing you."

"Even after I sent you a howler?"

"Even after you sent me a howler."

Ron leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, "Serena there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Well, it's just that, we've been going out for what three months now."

"Right." She shifted uncomfortably.

"I think it's time I asked you something."

She squirmed a bit, "Ron I can't have sex with you."

Ron's ears get totally red, "What! Where did that come from?"

Serena blushed to, "You mean that wasn't what you were going to ask me?"

"No," he pulled out a tiny box and opened it, "Will you marry me."

Serena's eyes went wide, "Ron, what are you talking about?"

Ron's eye went downcast, "Sorry, sorry, I know I shouldn't have asked, but Serena I love you. I love you like I want to get old with you love."

"Ron, I…what about Harry?"

"What about him?"

"I love him to Ron, I can't just leave him. I love him just as much as I love you."

Ron's heart was shattered, he shut the box, "Forget it. Forget I asked."

"Wait Ron!"

"Go ahead and date the Golden Boy."

"Ron…"

"No you made yourself clear" her lips smashing into his cut him off.

She pulled back slightly and whispered into his ear, "Give me some time to think about it."

Ron whispered back, "Okay."

Serena shifted uncomfortably in her seat, starring across the table at Lupin's wife Tonks.

Harry put his hand on her hand and whispered, "Having a good evening?"

"Yes fine." _How do you tell boyfriend A that boyfriend B proposed and your seriously considering it. _

Harry gave her a worried look, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She managed to squeak.

Lupin sensing the tension started making polite small talk, "So Serena, I hear that you wanted to work in the Creature department."

"Yes, I did."

"Well we're having a new position open up at Hogwarts for the Care of Magical Creature class, I'm sure that you would be a shoe in with the right recommendation."

"What happened to Hagrid?" asked Harry curiously.

"Hagrid's getting old Harry, besides he has a good deal more to do as the ambassador to the creatures of the forest now than he did before, he decided to give up the teaching position."

"Thank you very much Remus, but I like the job I have now. I'll only be an intern for another six or seven months until a position opens. A senior member is retiring so everyone will get a promotion and a job will open up in the bottom where I'll be ready and waiting. Then they can hire some other sore and sorry intern."

Lupin grinned as Tonks chimed in, "It's a bitch being an intern isn't it. Glad I never had to do it. Never can have to many Aurors."

Harry chimed in, "I agree."

The dinner continued to go on like that for some time until they all left.

Harry took Serena back to her apartment. Where they sat down on the coach in the silence.

Harry looked at Serena, "Are you okay. Really."

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Harry I…" Serena looked over at something that horrified her, and Harry looked at it with her. There was the small ring box that Ron had given her still open.

Harry's green eyes grew tight with sorrow, "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Harry…."

He got up and started storming around the room, "So what did he propose? That sneaky fucking bastard."

"Ha…"

"And you," he rounded on her, "Your going to say yes aren't you?" He threw the ring box at the far wall, "You're going to marry that slimy son of a bitch."

"Harry I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Well how did you want me to find out. Did you want us to be making out then you suddenly call his name out!"

"Harry be reasonable."

"You wouldn't even be dating right now if he hadn't gone into a drunken rage at the wrong bar."

"That's not true."

"Yeah well I will tell you what's true. He's kept secrets from you, he get jealous on a whim, and is a selfish little prick!" His eyes started glowing with magic.

"Harry you're scarring me."

"Good." He crushed himself against her his body against her looking into her scarred blue eyes, "Good." He kissed her roughly, so rough that it made her whimper, and she tried to get up off the couch, "No. Not this time. Our entire relationship you've just been running from physical contact. Is it because of Ron? Have you been fucking him on the side!"

Her eye's flashed with anger and betrayal. She brought her hand up to slap him, but his Seeker reflexes let him catch it, "Well!"

"No I haven't you jerk!" She shoved him off of her with all her strength, "You stupid bloody idiot. You want to talk about jealously! You are going insane, I haven't even said yes yet! I wanted to tell you, to let you know."

"So what's with the last date, a pity date. Let me think everything is going alright."

"I was going to tell you when you picked me up, but you brought Remus and Tonks with you."

"Oh so it's my fault."

"Leave!"

"You don't get out of this that easily!"

"Leave Harry! Leave or I'll call the Aurors and have you dragged out of here by force."

His eyes grew hurt, 'What are you saying?"

"This is a side of you I never wanted to see Harry. I never needed to see. Now leave!" Harry started going for the door, the impact of her words hitting him. What had he done? Had he really let jealously take control of him like that, "Harry," He turned around hopefully, until she shoved something into his hands, a Snitch that he had given her, "I never slept with Ron." He looked down again and left the apartment.

She was curled up in the middle of her bed, crying. Tears cascaded down her face in a torrent. Her eyes were red and puffy. Why had Harry lost control like that? Was he really that jealous of Ron? She didn't understand, this was their idea. It felt like her heart was broken in two. Did she go and apologize to Harry? No she couldn't do that. He had shown his true colors today. She could have handled his words. But he had questioned her virtue, her moral standards, and he had crossed the line with that kiss. She knew that whatever options where left to her, she couldn't go back to Harry. What was she going to do.

Harry walked into his apartment where Ron was sitting on the couch looking through legal document. He walked over to the table, lifted it up and upturned all of the neatly stacked piles.

Ron jumped up, "What the hell was that for!" He went to yell some more until he caught the look in his best friend's eyes, they were haunted. Like he had just done something terrible, "Harry, what did you do?"

Harry punched him, "What did I do! What did you do?"

Ron staggered back, "What the hell!' He dodged another punch, "What is it!"

"You proposed!"

Ron jumped over the couch and ran to his room, and Harry pulled his wand out, "Look mate, I didn't want you to find out this way."

"How do you know how I found out." Ron quickly retrieved his wand out of his room and pointed it at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I figured that Serena told you. She never gave me an answer mate. I was going to wait to tell you."

"Petrificus Totalus."

"Proteo!"

"You cost me, that only person I loved."

"No I didn't. Whatever you did mate, you did on yourself."

"Like hell I did." He shot another spell, "If you hadn't found us that night, when you were drunk then you never would have known!"

"Yes I would have, eventually you would have introduced us, or she would have wanted you to meet me. And for your information I was going to ask her out that same day that you were going on that date. If you hadn't relied on Hermione to set you up, or if you hadn't worn your heart on your sleeve, you never would have gone out with her."

Harry shot another curse at her, "What the hell do you know!"

Ron yelled, "Petrifiucs Totalus!" And locked Harry's body up. Be bent over him, "Harry listen to me. I don't know what you did. But it's obvious we can't live together anymore. I'm going to live with Hermione, until you cool down. Please don't make this the final row mate." He summoned all of his stuff into a trunk and flooed Hermione's house, where he proceeded to unlock Harry.

Harry sat alone on the cold empty tile, with the lights shut off and drank himself into the dark.

Ron fell asleep on Hermione's bed.

Hermione's voice echoed in his head, "This will probably be the last of the rows you have. He probably won't speak to you for years."

He didn't want to lose Harry as his friend, but he loved Serena, he just hoped that Harry could get over it. Eventually.

"Ron," called Hermione, "There's someone here to see you."

_No one knows that I'm hear yet. Only Harry does. And I doubt he'd be here to apologize that fast. _

His blonde angel walked through the door and closed it behind her, "I heard about your argument with Harry."

"You mean fist fight and down right duel. I thought he was going to kill me."

Serena ran to the bed and hugged him for all he was worth, "I was so scared when Harry left. He was so angry. I just wanted to tell him about the proposal. But he saw the box and assumed that I had already said yes."

He rubbed her back, "It's okay. I don't want to have to pressure you."

Serena looked up into Ron's face, her usual sapphire blue eyes strewn with tears and foggy, "I say yes."

"What?"

"Yes, Ronald Weasly I'll marry you."

"Serena, your only doing this because of Harry.'

She shook her long blonde hair, "No I'm not. I thought it over before I had the fight with Harry. I love you Ron. I love you more than you can ever imagine."

Ron hugged her back, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. I love you to. And I promise I'll never hurt you or let you be hurt. I'll kill before anything will hurt you."

Serena kissed him lightly, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being my knight in shining armor."

"Any time."

They kissed again. When Ron smiled coyly, "You know, no one says that we have to wait until the wedding night."

She laughed and punched him playfully in the arm, "You wish Romeo. All though." She kissed him again undoing the tops of his robes.

"Not in my house you don't!" yelled a very irritated Hermione from behind that door.

The two collapsed laughing, It was the beginning of a new life for both of them.

Ron rebuttoned up his robes, "I love you Usagi Tskino. With all of my heart."

"That'll be Serena Weasly soon."

AN: Well that's done and over with. I have to say it was more challenging to write this piece than when I started. I started with the idea that I wanted two different endings one for Harry and one for Ron. Then about half way through I realized I've been rooting for Ron the entire time, the only reason I wanted the alternate ending would be to not offend Harry fans. So I said to myself, "Self, screw the Harry fans, and let's have a Ron ending." So here I am about a year after I started this project finally having it done. Thanks 30H you motivated me to finish it.

Reviewers: Please tell me what you thought of Harry's reactions. I thought I did it a bit to strongly. But considering how volatile he was in the fifth book I know that's in his personality. Never mind, just tell me what you thought of Harry's reaction. And please tell me if you liked the ending, loved it hated it? I don't care just please tell me.

Chibi Pyro Duo

"The brave may die young, but the cowardly don't live at all." :whack: Typical Gryffindor.


End file.
